A Ukanai's Mission
by BittenFruit
Summary: A Kunoichi from Suna switches places with Sakura, read and you'll find out more. re-ch.7:: “YOU PERVERT! DON‘T SAY ANOTHER WORD OR I‘LL KILL YOU DEAD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!” Naruto yelled as he gave Sai a bump on the head. changed rating from K to T
1. Why Me?

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto will be the day I get better grades than my sister. so sad she has all the brains. --**

**This is MY FanFic. I am only using Naruto and the other nins in my story. That doesn't mean I own them! Ohh and I suck at spelling so if I can't figure it out try think of what word would fit in.**

**Summary: A new girl from Suna comes in to trade places with Sakura. The Fifth Hokage did a little trade with the Kazekage...so what happens when this mystery Kunoichi becomes part of Team 7?...A little love story of course! XP**

Writing

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Sound

_Sudden things _of course there will be blushes and such!

My own thoughts

_**Flash Backs**_

**Profile:** Kisa Ukanai is a character I made up. Something almost like me and a little bits of other people in my life. I'm not good with descriptions but anyhow...Kisa wears (when on missions and training) a dark green tank top, black capries with two pockets on each leg, one black leather glove for her right hand and a green one on the left, her head band is around her mid-thigh -left leg-, of course her nin-shoes, completed with a dark green ban-danna tired around her neck. Ok now her looks. 5'5 is her height, a slender figure, with a few curves, fair skin color, and long black hair that was in two braids. Okay here is a special talent her clan has: There eye color changes with the mood there in when she is calm and being herself its dark forest green. It comes in handy when in combat because when she focusses on the fight her eye's help her see every move her opponent makes. Her eye color can't be controled unless she's really focussed. But most of the time she just let's it turn. Only in combat does she control it. I so made this up I didn't steal this idea ok? Ok. That's my characters apperance in my Fanfic

**Chapter 1- Why does it have to be me?!**

"Geez, what the heck could be so important that I got called back from my mission?" questioned the now dark red kunoichi. "I have another mission for you, Kisa." stated the young Kazekage. "Oh yeah? What is it?!" Kisa was getting more excited about the thought of a new mission. Which brought her eye color to a Dark green. "Will you stop yelling? It gets annoying hearing everyday and-",

"Would you just please tell me my mission?!" yelled Kisa just for kicks, then smirked when she seen that Kazekage flinch at the noise. "Fine. Simply put...You will be going to Kohana for about a year and another Kunoichi will come here to Suna." Gaara waited for her to get out of his office already.

3.

2.

1-

"What?! You can't just send me away like that! I don't wanna go to Kohana! I wanna stay here, besides the village needs help in the fight against the Sound Village!" Kisa had to stop and catch her breathe. Gaara just stared at the panting kunoichi then began speaking again. "We have plenty of help coming, but its medic nins we'll be needing, and Tsundae-sama agreed to help us in that division if we sent a replacement. You fit the profile for the replacement ninja. So that being said please go and get ready because you leave tomorrow at 5am." Kisa listened to every word then walked away with her head down.

_'Urghhh! Damn that Gaara-teme. Who cares if he's the Kazekage now, I'll damn him all I want!'_ Kisa walked to her apartment still fuming about this afternoons events. She just got back from training to take her anger out on a poor tree. _'Huhh I even had the worst luck to be living next to him my whole life. Geez why'd he bring that mission up last second too? He could've been nicer too...What am I talking about? Gaara has never been nice to me.' _Step

"Huh?" Kisa's thought were interupted by Gaara walking to his door. Kisa didn't realize she had all ready made it home. "Kisa." Gaara nodded then went to his door but then was pulled back by someone. "Hey little bro! I heard were getting a new medic nin? What's the story to that? Huh?" Temari was all ready getting nosey and annoying her brother. "Oh hey Kisa!" Temari waved "Weren't you supposed to be on a mission for 3 days?" Temari turned her attention to Kisa. "Ask your little brother..." Kisa then turn away and went inside.

"Eh? What does she mean Gaara?" Temari was now confused to why Kisa seemed in a bad mood. "Kisa is leaving to Kohana." Gaara walked in now that he was freed from Temari's grasp. "Hey! Don't leave it at just that tell me about it!" Temari ran after her brother and closed the door.

"Hmm...ok so a year's leave huh?...HOW THE HELL DO PREPARE FOR THAT WITH JUST ONE NIGHT'S NOTICE!!" Kisa was stressing and knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, and that just pushed her over the edge and gave her blood red eyes. _'The things I do for my village...'_ Kisa signed then began her long task._' ok...gotta keep calm and get through this.'_

"Finally! I did it! Okay now for a quick check list!" Kisa fished it out of her pockets then read aloud. "Money? check. Bathroom essentials? check. Ninja gear? check. Favorite pillow? check. All my books? check. Photo album? check. (Okay I thinks its important to bring my pillow&books!) "Kay' I think I got everything!" _'I'm leaving all my furniture obviously. Oh well.' _"But anyways! Time for some well diserved sleep. What time is it anyways?" Kisa looked at her clock. "3am! Oh damn that Gaara!"

"She's late." Gaara said because he'd been standing here for 15 minutes. "Gaaraaaaaa-chaaaaaan!" Gaara flinched as he heard her voice coming from behind him. "Your late Kisa." He ignored the ending suffix to his name and put back on his blank expression. "Well yeah of course I'm late I had to pack last second silly!" Kisa was creepy cheery when she didn't get her sleep, which she loved so much. "Hn." Gaara turned away to gather up the rest of her stuff.

"Gaara! I'm too sleepy to walk!" Kisa whinned in his ear. "Your to close. Move." Gaara told her, not asking. " Huhh but I'm tired! You'll have to carry me to Kohana!" Squelled Kisa. "We won't have to walk." Once again Gaara stated, keeping the conversations short. "Why? Not that I'm complaining." Gaara just smirked and said, "Come here a sec."

Kisa just obeyed Gaara not feeling up to yelling. When Kisa was closer to him he wrapped his hand around her waist which she fully awoke to. "Hey!--" She was cut of by sand surrounding them. _'What the?'_

"Open your eye's Kisa-_chan._" Kisa did and then realized they were in a forest. "Where are we?" Kisa was trying to fully obsorb what just happened. "We're just outside of Kohana" Gaara then removed his hand from her waist. "How?!" Kisa just got what happened and then,"Don't ever do that again! The least you could've done is given me some warning!" Kisa fumed for a moment then went on to look at her new surroundings. "Where's the fun it that?" Gaara smirked down at her locking eye contact with the now light pink eye colored girl. He was used to her eye color change.

_'Gaara...' _"Anyways! Where's Kohana?" She had to break the intense eye contact. "Straight ahead." Gaara pointed past her head. "Well let's get going then! I'm actually excited!" Kisa ran ahead of Gaara carrying a few of her bags.

"First we need to see the Hokage. She'll help you out with everything you may need." Gaara said as the approached the grand gates of Kohana. "Wow, that is some forest back there. And just look at the gates! Its so...so interesting. I just wanna run around!" Kisa and Gaara made there way to the Hokage's Tower after talking with the guards.

"I'm sorry but the Hoakge is in the midd-...Oh its you Kazekage-san! I'm sorry. Please go on ahead the Lady Tsundae should be done with her meeting." The secritary known as 'Shizune' bowed, then pointed to the door. knock knock "Yeah yeah come in." The person on the other side of the door sounded abit tired...

They entered the room with sake bottle around her desk, window open, and her sitting down writing on several papers. Then she looked up at the two.

"Tsundae-sama this is Kisa. Kisa Ukanai." Tsundae raised an eye brow at the sound of her last name. "Ukanai eh? Very interesting. Welcome to Kohana Kisa. Shall we start off where you'll be staying?" Kisa just answered with a small nod. She didn't do well with meeting new people that were in a higher-class as she thought of it. "You'll be staying with Shizune and me. You will be assigned to your replacements team. Team 7. Your team mates are Naruto and Sai and your new sensei is Kakashi. They will meet you at the bridge at 7am, and I'll esscort you. Also Shizune will lead you the way to our house. That's all for now good bye." Kisa was just stunned at this woman. She didn't give her a great impression like every Hokage usaully did. But she bowed and went to see the secritary as she remembered the name on the desk as Shizune. "Kazekage-san please wait a moment here I'd like to discucc a few things." She heard Tsundae call him back then he closed the door.

"Excuse me, are you Shizune? The Hokage told me a, Shizune would show me the way to where I'll be staying?" Kisa asked innocently and mentally slapping herself _'Of course this must be Shizune her name is right there!'_ "Yes that's me! Okay are you ready to go?" Shizune smiled at the girl standing in front of her. "Hai. Let's get going!...ohh um small favor can you help me with my bags?" kisa really didn't want to bother her but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself. "Sure." Again they just shared a small smile. "I'm Kisa Ukanai. Its a pleasure to meet you Shizune-san.", "Oh just call me Shizune!" The two were really getting along.

"Here we are! Lady Tsundae house!" Shizune opened the door to the large house. When she did Kisa's mouth dropped. What she could see there was 3 floors, each floor was well decorated and several doors and two long hallways going to either side of the house which she assumed lead to more rooms. "I-its Huge!!" Kisa's eye's went lime green with her excitement. "Whoa! Your eye's they changed color! How'd you do that?!" Kisa forgot to tell Shizune about that. "Its part of a special talent my clan has. Our eye's change color with our mood. And right now I'm really really excited!" Kisa said then with a huge grinned across her face. "That's amazing Kisa-chan!" Shizune was thinking of how cool that was and then burst out with questions, "Does it use your chakara? Can you control it or does it just happen? How long does it last? I'm guessing with how long your in a mood huh? Is it only your clan? How many are their of your clan?" Shizune couldn't help it she wanted to know about her new young friend.

"Hahaha! Okay hold on you'll need to slow down and take a breathe. No it doesn't take my chakara its in my bloodline I guess. Yeah its only my clan. And when I last checked there is quite abit. And...And yeah it never goes away. Sometimes most of us don't know our own eye color. But mine I know is dark green. The older Ukanai's have better control but I learned to control it..." Kisa stopped to think if she answered all the questions.

"Yeahhh umm Shizune mind showing me to my room? I'm really tired." Kisa was just hit with the urge to sleep. She remembered how little sleep she got during her mission and then being called back to go to Kohana. Which left her with 2 hours sleep, but her alarm clock wouldn't let her sleep too long. "Sorry you must be tired. I heard that you were on a mission yesterday. Also since you don't look to well rested. Hahahaha! Yeah but remember 7am Lady Tsundae will be showing you to your new team." Shizune teased then showed her to her room which to Kisa's disappointment was on the 3rd floor. Normally she loves high places but she was tired!

"Wooooooow." Kisa was left alone to get settled in. The room was pretty big. A queen bed with green silk sheets and two black pillows and the bed had a black vale around it. She then saw a wardrobe which would hold all her clothes and more. To her liking there was another door which lead out to a balcony. Then another door that was a simple white and green bathroom, that had a bath, shower, toilet, sink, and cabnet. She then went to look in the mirror in the washroom. When she did she groaned in disbelief. She really did look tired and her braid was a little messy.

"I'll just take a quick shower. Maybe some green tea will help wake me up too." She grabbed her bathroom bag and took out her favourite shampoo, Herbal Essences I love the smell of this!. After her shower she put on a clean black tank top and light green capries, re-did her braid and brushed her teeth. "Ahh I feel so regenerated!...hmm shoes. I think I'll wear my green ones. Oh my head band!" Kisa retrived her head band and tied it around her leg again. "Ok I'm all set. What time is it?" _'6:55am?'_..."Oh geez! I'm gonna be late!" Kisa ran out the room and down the hallway. Then jumped down over the ledge of the stair case. Once she landed she saw Shizune standing with Tsundae by the door.

"Sorry! I lost track of time!" Kisa appologized but Tsundae just smiled and said, "Its ok. Relax now, because were going to meet your new team." Tsundae turned and went out the door. "Good luck Kisa-chan!" Shizune shouted behind them and closed the door and ran back towards the tower. "Where are we meeting them again?" Kisa asked just to start conversation. "The brigde. I asked Naruto and Sai to be there at 7am and there sensei Kakashi at 4am." Tsundae said matter of factly. "Why would you send him so early?" Obviously Kisa doesn't know Kakashi. "He's always late so I told him 4am so that he'll be there at 7am or so." Again she said matter of factly.3.2.1-"Hahahahahaha Oh thats so evil! Hahaha!" Kisa laughed for another moment then Tsundae joined in with her. "Yeah I guess it is funny." Tsundae snickered.

"Umm Tsundae-sama where is Gaara?" Kisa really wanted to know. Since he was the only one she really knew that was here. "I sent him off with Sakura. I'm sorry you couldn't properly say good by but we were running behind. So you understand right?" Tsundae had a sad look on her face like she shouldn't have done that. "Yeah its ok. I'll call him and the others later." Tsundae nodded and felt better.

"We're here." Tsundae looked up ahead. Kisa looked on to, to see her new team mates. She saw a blonde haired guy with a black and orange outfit smiling away at someone. Then a guy with jet black hair, pale skin, and a dark blue shirt that came above his belly-button with matching shorts. _'Okay a happy looking team mate and an expressionless one two. Wonder what Kakashi looks like?' _POOF! "Yo."

"Eeep!" Kisa's heart jumped _' WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!'_

**What did you think? Was it any good? I'm sorry if its not what you wanted but anywho-**

**This thing wasn't edited...that much. A beta reader is like an editor? hahaha i might need one of those. I got so faaaar with writing this but I need step-by-step instructions to how to upload another CHAPTER. cause when i do that it comes as another story...so. HELP, pleeeeeeeeeease?**

**I have like 7 chapters of this but yeah. can't figure it out on my own. :)**


	2. Meet Your New Team!

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: Yeahh I wished I owned Naruto. But sadly my mind was to slow to come up with the great idea.**

**Summary: Kisa Ukanai is meeting her new teammates today! Also a blonde girl introduces her to some new girls and the mall. PLUS, this isn't a good time to be forgetful.**

**Author: SitaJocko! Hey thanks for giving my fanfic another chance if your reading it to chapter 2! I'm so grateful! Remember to correct me if I did something wrong please. Still new to this! And and I'm writing a fighting scene in here! (omg!) nn**

Writing

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sound'**

_**'Sudden Things' (Maybe like a blush? LoL)**_

(My own thoughts)

_**Flash Backs**_

**BoNus:...so you don't get lost**

**Her eye color changes:**

Normal/Focussed: Dark forest green

Mad: Red

Excited: Lime green

Sick: Yellow

Bored/Tired: Silver

Shy/Embarassed: Pink

Nervous: Purple

Sad: Deep blue

Helpless: Orange

Powerful: Gold

Confused/Paniced: Mixed (think of a rainbow)

**Chapter 2: Meet Your New Team! **

**recap:**

"We're here." Tsunade looked up ahead. Kisa looked on to, to see her new team mates. She saw a blonde haired guy with a black and orange outfit smiling away at someone. Then a guy with jet black hair, pale skin, and a dark blue shirt that came above his belly-button with matching shorts. _'Okay a happy looking team mate and an expressionless one, to. Wonder what Kakashi looks like?' _ **'Poof!'** "Yo."

"Eeep!" Kisa's heart jumped _' WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!'_

_--_

"Kakashi. This is Kisa Ukanai,and she'll be replacing Sakura-chan for awhile. Got it?" Tsunade was very stern with Kakashi, Kisa took note. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Your not late today?!" The blonde came running up to the trio after hearing Kakashi's loud enterance. "Kakashi." The expressionless guy followed to joined them also.

"Of course I came early we have a new teammate. This is Kisa Ukanai. Kisa this is-"

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" Naruto went on to introduce himself while shaking Kisa's hand rather eagered. _' Wow he has alot of energy!' _Kisa thougts were interupted by the other guy she didn't know.

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you." Sai gave her one of his famous fake smiles that Kisa got shivers from. "Hello Naruto, Sai." She gave them a small bow and turned her attention to the two bickering adults. "So...I guess I'll be your new team mate for a year huh?" Kisa was trying to make small talk with the guys. Not 100 sure what she should do. "Yeah, its great to meet ya! But why'd they have the switch? Do you like ramen?!" Naruto's sparkling blue eye's were on her and she was getting nervous because she honestly didn't know what to do. Then her eye's changed from dark green to purple.

"Whaaa?! Kisa your eye's! There-There Purple! How?!" Naruto had shock all over his face as he ran around. "Naruto its just part of who she is. Her clan has that special affect on their eye's revealing there mood." Kakashi came up behind Kisa making her jump again at the closeness. "H-how do you know so much about it?" she stuttered as she tried to regain herself to be calm. "Well I have to be informed, I'm your new sensei." Kakashi shrugged and walked away to the training grounds after, calling them to follow.

"What are we doing here?" a now dark green eyed Kisa asked. "We're going to test your skills. You can choose who your going to fight." Kisa shrugged and decided randomly by going "Eenie meanie minie moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If he haulers let him go. Eenie meanie minie moe!" (I couldn't help putting this in here!)

"Hmm? Ok then let's get in our stances." Kisa smirked as she was going up against...Kakashi! While she got ready in her own stance (I think it'll look like she's getting ready to box!). Kakashi just stood 10 meters from Kisa standing lazily. Kisa saw he was reaching for his pocket. _'He's going to use weapons? Ok then if that's how he wants it-'_

"Go!" And then he brought out his famous perverted book. But green not orange (I forgot what its called and I can't find what its called! T.T).

"Wh-what?!" _'Is he mocking me?! Doesn't matter I'll prove myself...'_ (I don't know the jutsu's off by heart sadly so I'm making mine up.ok?...in english.later)

She through a couple of kunai at the masked nin (I just wanted to call him that! XD). He easily caught them with his fingers still not looking up from his 'book'. Kisa decided on head-to-head combat. She ran towards him at full speed which amazed Naruto!

"She's fast!" Sceamed Naruto.

"Don't state the obvious." Sai said as he was watching them fight.

15 minutes went by which was just Kisa throwing a couple of punches and kicks. She was tired because she was doing all the attacking while Kakshi dodged. Kakashi was slightly panting but they both could tell he had more energy.

Kisa formed some hand seals, then shouted "Sand Illusion Jutsu!"

At that second Kakshi found himself completly alone in the training grounds. "Stay foccussed. This is all an illusion." Kakashi kept repeating that in his head.

**'Snap' **"There!" Kakashi ran towards the sound still thinking 'Its only an illusion'. When he got their he found a girl who looked like Kisa but around the age of 5 or so.

She was crying and running until she saw Kakashi. "Please h-help! I can't find it anywhere!" she cried. "What can't you find?" Kakashi asked the crying girl as he went down to her eye level. "Yo!" screamed another voice.

It was Kisa but in the age of 7. She jumped out of the tree with a quick kick to Kakashi's back, sending him flying through the air. He fell back into a library filled with his collections of _Icha Icha Paradise_ books. "What?" Kakshi looked around at his books. He was trying to figure out why he was here and when was there a library behind him? 'Illusions' he thought so he went along and walked through the rows of books.

"Hey perv!" Kakashi turned around and looked down at another Kisa in the age of 8. "Your such a pervert reading books like these! I hate it so much that I think you should learn a lesson!" She smirked at Kakashi as he said, "Lesson?"

"Fire-Ball Jutsu!" she screamed and tossed the fire into a book case.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Kakshi. "My books!" He was in a panic and tried to put the flames out with his hands but he only got burnt. "Ow!" Kakashi snapped out of the illusion and into a sweat. "Huh? Wha-"

"Hahahaha Kakashi-sensei finally snapped outta it!" Naruto was laughing away while Sai didn't get why it was funny.

"Okay were done here Kisa. You can come out now." Kisa jumped out of the trees behind Kakashi with a big smile. "Hee-hee! So how'd I do?" she came running up to them with her now lime green eyes.

"You were awesome Kisa! I never seen Kakashi so paniced!" Naruto was giving Kisa a high-five. "Yeah paniced over his stupid books. He didn't even think his hands would--OH! Kakashi are your hands ok?"

"My hands? Ahh! What the- I thought that was all an illusion." Kakashi was not entirly all there seeing as he was still getting over his little fright. "Yeah but I made a clone to stay behind and give you a few whacks! Hahaha!" Kisa explained how her clone kicked Kakashi and blasted him with a fire ball but her aim isn't all that great so she only got his hands. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Well Kisa Ukanai, I think you are an exceptable ninja." He gave her one of his little anime eye smiles and walked off. "You three can get the day off. Maybe you should get to know eachother." Then he was gone and the three stood their in silence.

"So...mind showing me around the village?" Kisa choose to break the ice and she really did want to know her way around. "Sure! I can show you all the best places to eat!" Grinned Naruto. "Great." Kisa was getting kinda hungry since she didn't eat anything for breakfast and was too busy with other stuff to think about eating. (Ahem thanks to a certain Gaara! ok maybe me too.)

The three ninja's walked into the village with Naruto partically dragging them both. "Here it is! Icharuka's has the greatest ramen!" The cheery Naruto yelled. "Ramen? I love ramen!" Kisa was giddy with excitement. "You do? Really? Me too!!" The two ran ahead while Sai walked behind them.

"Old man! I want Miso Ramen please!" Naruto gave him one of his oh so famous grins (I love his smile it makes me happy! ;3). "Make that two please." Kisa could already taste the delicious ramen. "Hey Sai what are you getting?" Kisa almost forgot about him since he was so quiet. "Nothing for me." Sai gave her another fake smile. "Kay'." _'Sheesh I'm getting no where with him at least, Naruto talks...well yells but its better than silence.'_

"So Kisa you came from Suna huh?" The question was followed by Naruto slurping up his miso ramen. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss Suna, though I am looking forward to my stay in Kohana!" She said with a smile. "Why are you cheery when you just moved to a new village?" Sai was joining in. Still not completly understanding emotions.

"Well...I can't complain, really. A new village, new people, new team. I enjoy new things so I'm trying to see the bright side of my little situation." She stated and went back to her ramen. "Hn." was his only response. "Well Kisa-chan I'll help you around the village! I know this place by heart."

"Sure! That would be great Naruto. I can't wait to-"

"Hey Naruto!" Shouted a blonde girl. "I knew I'd find you here. So Sakura is really gone for a year huh?" She sat next to Naruto (The seatings are Sai/Kisa/Naruto/Ino).

"Yeah, gonna miss her. But we got a new team mate, Kisa!" He pointed to the green eyed girl. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka. And your Kisa?" Ino asked now standing behind Kisa to shake her hand. "Yeah. Kisa Ukanai. Nice to meet ya Ino." The girls exchanged smiles and Ino was looking at Kisa's clothes. (We know what's coming right?)

"Have you been shopping for clothes yet?" Ino was getting a sparkle in her eyes. Which got Kisa purple eyes. Ino seen but didn't think much about it. She was still waiting for answer from Kisa.

"No. Not yet. Why?" She was still pretty nervous from Ino coming straight out and asking. She thought about it another second and figured she's beening friendly. "Awesome! I can show you all the best stores! I'm meeting up with a couple of friends so you can meet them too. Come on!" She grabbed her hand and began to run. "Shopping here we come!" Ino was shouting already down the street with Kisa in hand.

"We can learn all there is in the world, but we'll never understand girls." Naruto shook his head. Sai agreed and they turned back around to talk about other things. Mean while Kisa was panting from nearly being dragged by Ino. If she wasn't a ninja she was sure she'd be in a hospital from Ino's run. She really loved the mall. Kisa did too but Ino beat her by a landslide in her passion for the mall. They walked into the mall. Which was full of all kinds of stores but mostly clothing stores.

They walked past people and went into the food court. Ino seemed to be looking for somebody. She found the group of girls she was looking for and once again pulled Kisa along for the ride.

"Hey girls! I would like you to meet Kisa Ukanai! She's the one who came from Suna." Ino pushed her forward and Kisa just shyly waved. Once again with the eye color change. The girls were about to speak when they seen her eye's.

"Oh my!" A navy haired girl gasped. "Wicked!" Another with buns in her hair shouted. "Kisa your eyes?" Ino finally said.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Its just part of my clan, you know?" She gave a small smile hoping they'd know. She explained alot today about that. Most adults knew teens were just playing catch up with different clans history. Kisa calmed down and her eyes went back to normal.

"Ohhhh. I remember something my step-dad was talking about the Ukanai clan. Your eye's change color with your mood right?" The girl with buns in her hair got it, but Kisa had to explain more to Ino and the navy haired girl.

"This is Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan by the way. Hehehe sorry forgot to introduce you's." The blonde gave a little smile. The girls went on talking about Kisa and how she's liking it here so far. It was about 11:30 am, and Ino said they should get shopping because the mall closes at 4pm today. (LoL remember it was early.)

"Kisa do you have clothes for Kohana's climate? 'Cause I know its way hotter over there in Suna." The weapon ninja asked. "No. Not really. I didn't bring much of my clothes from Suna. I figured I buy stuff from Kohana." Kisa stated and walked ahead of the three girls. She turned around to face them when she realized she had all eyes on her...

"Shopping spree!!" Tenten and Ino pulled Kisa into the nearest store that had all kinds of cute outfits. Hinata was sitting with Kisa while Ino and Tenten were looking at things that would look good on her.

"S-so. Kisa-san..." Hinata was still shy in front of strangers which made her stutter. "You don't have to call me -san, Hinata-chan! We're friends! Hahahaha!" The two girls just talked about the village and Hinata's team and everyone else who was chuunin like them. Hinata let it slip she was dating Kiba which Kisa caught and when she asked about him Hinata turned crimson red. "So it sounds like everyone here is hooked up. Am I right?" Kisa asked her and glanced towards the other girls who had already gotten about 20 outfits and Ino went to another store. _'Probably to find more outfits. These girls are awesome!'_

"No not everyone is. There's still Sai, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee, and Naruto. I'm sure you'll meet the rest of the gang later Kisa-chan." She gave her a smile and Kisa did to. The girls were about to talk again when Ino and Tenten ran up to them. "Okay try these on! Then we'll go to the other stores. I found alot of stuff everywhere and on sale!" Ino shouted from excitement. Kisa didn't ask about prices, she was pretty well taken care of when it came to money. She wasn't loaded, but her family had given her plenty of money.

"Ten after 2...I've been trying on clothes for two hours!" She looked at her pile of rejects and pile of approvals. Out of the 40 outfits in total she was getting 18. Some were not her color, not her style, and some she just didn't like. But she was happy with her new 18 outfits. They were all types of clothes. Some would be for training, going out, casual, and some she just couldn't put back!- (I have that problem.)

"Wow. I can't believe I bought so many clothes!" Kisa smiled very happy, earning lime green eyes and a couple of noddeds from the girls. "Yeah its a good thing you had us huh?" Ino teased. The girls shared a laugh and sat in the food court. "Hmm. We missed lunch. Hey Hinata wanna come with me to get some food?" Ino asked the Hyuuga heiress.

" 'Kay. What would you two like?" Tenten asked for salad and Kisa just asked for green tea. (I LOVE GREEN TEA!)

"What is your specialty Tenten, being a ninja I mean." Kisa was trying to make small talk with Tenten since she hasn't talked with her every much. "I'm good with weapons. I really like all kinds, I collect them! I don't mean to brag but I've got a knack for weapons!" Tenten was getting very excited with the weapons discussion she was having with Kisa. "Wow, Tenten your gonna have to teach me about that stuff some time later! It sounds so cool!" Kisa was also a weapon lover but she didn't have a passion like Tenten.

"Weapon talk Tenten? She got you hooked huh Kisa?" Ino smiled placing the salads and Kisa's green tea down. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Oh she saw Kiba and went with him. I think he asked her to the movies." Tenten shook her head in understanding. Kisa was kinda bummed Hinata was gone but decided to be happy for her and went back to talking with Ino and Tenten. "I'm gonna go now girls. I got a date with Shika-kun tonight." Ino's smile brightened at mentioning his name. "Have fun Ino-chan!" Tenten and Kisa said at the same time.

"Hehe! I will! I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow. Let's meet here again after training, okay?" Ino waved bye and didn't need an anwser to there grinning faces.

"Sorry Kisa but I've got to meet someone to. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Tenten waved goodbye also. Kisa got up and carried her bags outside the mall and realization hit her.

"I don't remember where Tsunade-sama's house is!" She screamed and had panic all across her face. Her eye's becoming a mixure of colors.

"I can help." someone spoke from behind her.

**How about it eh? I hope this chapter made up for the wait. But if it didn't: My bad...**

**S: What ya think about it? I hope it was okay.**

**IS: Did she forget something? 'Cause she's a nervous wreck over it.**

**S: Oh-Em-Gee! I'm sorry I haven't updated!**

**IS:Mother had her busy...**

**S:Please leave a review! Good or bad its all gotta be said!**


	3. Explanations and Training

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine...but in my fanfic I can change that! I didn't steal I just borrowed...no sue please.**

**Summary: Kisa and someone are walking to Tsunade's house, and there is someone there she didn't expect to see! Who is it? And who is this perv? Read to find out! :p**

**Author: I'm trembling! I really am sorry I've been gone! Well not gone but very busy. Mother's are (in Shika's terms) TROUBLESOME. But don't tell her I said that ok? LoL I hope you enjoy another chapter of New to Love. ALSO!! I'm going to start flirtings and crushes in my story! Shameless I know! XD**

Writing

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sound'**

_**'Sudden Things' (Maybe like a blush? LoL)**_

(My own thoughts)

_**Flash Backs**_

**BoNus:...so you don't get lost**

**Her eye color changes:**

Normal/Focussed: Dark forest green

Mad: Red

Excited: Lime green

Sick: Yellow

Bored/Tired: Silver

Shy/Embarassed: Pink

Nervous: Purple

Sad: Deep blue

Helpless: Orange

Powerful: Gold

Confused/Paniced: Mixed (think of a rainbow)

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Training!**

**recap:**

"I don't remember where Tsunade-sama's house is!" She screamed and had panic all across her face. Her eye's becoming a mixure of colors.

"I can help." someone spoke from behind her.

Kisa turned around to the unfamilar voice and looked up at the strange man. He had long white spikey hair. It reminded her of a porky-pine. The man was carrying around a notebook and pen, but Kisa was really focussed on his apperance. It was a weird wardrobe she thought.

"You can? You know where Tsunade-sama's house is?" She asked still not entirely sure about this guy. _'He's an elder, what can be so bad? I really do need help right now am in no condition to refuse help.'_

"Yeah. I'm an old friend of her's, Jiraya. How do you know her? Another apprentice?" Jiraya was also curious about this girl. _'She doesn't look like she's from here' _Jiraya thought while Kisa answered, "I'm here to replace a Sakura Haruno. We switched places I guess you can say. And I'm living with Tsunade for the time being." She stated. Jiraya nodded and told her he'd lead the way to her 'mansion' as they saw it.

"So what's your name kid?" The white haired man asked while still looking on ahead. "Kisa Ukanai." She was getting used to everyone asking for her name. She is a new person to the village and she'd be curious to. "Ukanai eh? I've heard some good things about that clan. Never met one though." He was making a conversation which Kisa liked. She did hate silence, it was just to unbarable. "Yeah I suppose we keep to ourselves. We're a pretty big clan but never very social with alot of people." She gave him one of her smiles which he returned.

"Do your eyes really change color then? I heard that's what the Ukanai's are famous for." He continued with other things he knew about the Ukanai clan. Kisa eventually showed him her eye change. She thought he would've known since when he first met her she had a mixture of color in her eyes and went back to dark green awhile ago.

"Say, Kisa how old are you?" His smile kinda creeped her out but she answered none-the-less. "16. Why?" She smiled at him. Kisa was getting used to the guy. He seemed friendly enough to talk to so she saw no problem with him. "Have you ever wanted to be in a movie? You have a great look and you see, I'm a writer!" He pointed to himself with a proud smile. "I've been asked to help make a second movie from my books. I just thought a pretty girl like you should play lead!" He was grinning so huge Kisa had to laugh abit.

"What kind of books do you write?" Kisa obviously never knew Jiraya's books. She loved to read, but she couldn't recall an author having the name Jiraya. "Here." He handed her a green book which she took for a quick peek. Not like she would really go for being in a movie. But hey it was fun to think she could have had a chance at being a lead charater. Yet when Kisa opened the book she didn't expect a romance...from what she was reading it was.

(The two are still walking but Kisa reading the book. Here's what she's reading!)

_'Yoko, marry me.' The man demanded not asking the young woman. Her long black hair flowing in the wind, and her eye's full of tears. Rei stalked closer to her and with swift movements he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The next thing Yoko knew, they were in her apartment...Rei stripped the beautiful woman of her clothes, soon his own. Yoko was then underneith Rei on the soft bed, completely intoxicated by his scent...'_

"...Oh my Kami! What kind of writer are you! Your a pervert!" Kisa shot the book back at the man. "Hey I am not! And I'll have you know this book makes alot of people happy!" Again realization hit her smack in the face. _'Kakashi has that book also!'_ "Ewww." She got shivers from that thought. "What's an ole' geezer like you writing such a book!...I bet you even watch porn you perv." She was glaring at him while they still walked and agrued all the down the street. "Enough with the perv comments! I just complimented you on your beauty, geez." He pouted. "And when did you say that huh?" She shot back.

"When I said you should play in the movie. I don't just help any girls you know. I saw how pretty you are and decided to ask about it. Then I heard you whine about forgetting where Tsunade's lives." He stated and it was quiet for a second.

"Huh. Fine, thank you for the compliment. But I reject your generous offer. Okay?" She gave him a fake smile and was holding herself back to punch him for thinking he had a chance with his shameless attempt to flirt. _'Might as well not fight with him anymore. I can't see him giving in anytime soon.'_ Kisa laughed and was joined by Jiraya too. They then continued the talk about his older yet still popular books. He said they were very popular. It was much more discriptive as credicts called it. She asked what it was called and he replied 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Okay when she was 13 she got a hold of one of those books she was not going to admit it but she was glued to it. She didn't mean to read it but Kankuro got her intersted in it.

--

_**--FlashBack!**_

_**13 Kisa: Kankoru why**_ _**are you always reading that book? I must see you with a new one everytime I see you.**_

_**14 Kankoru: Nevermind. It's not for little kids like you.**_

_**Kisa: Come on! I'm only a year younger and almost a chuunin!**_

_**Kankoru: No. And that's your fault for failing your first chuunin exam. Hahaha I still can't believe how you couldn't pass such an easy test.**_

_**Kisa: Exam! It was harder than a test ok? Geez.**_

_**15 Temari: Kankoru! Come inside, I need you for something!**_

_**Kankuro: Kay! I'll be right back.**_

_**Kisa: Yeah.**_

_**Kisa's thoughts: Geez that guy bringing up the damn past. I will pass this time and become a chuunin and then rub it in his face! Well I think that'll be hard since he became one before me...huh so sad. Hey! Kankoru's book! Hehehehe teme forgot it! He doesn't have to know I read a few pages...**_

_**1 hour later...**_

_**Kankoru: Hey Kisa have you seen my-**_

_**Kisa: 'Blush' (her eye's were very pink matching her cheeks.)**_

_**Kankoru: -book. Hehehe, couldn't resist huh?**_

_**Kisa: ...Sorry...**_

_**Kankoru: No prob. It's how I got hooked too. Hahaha!**_

_**Kisa: 'Blushx2'**_

_**Kankoru: How far did you get anyways?**_

_**Kisa: pgeoneohfur...**_

_**Kankoru: Huh? Speak up.**_

_**Kisa: Huh. Page 104! Happy!? Geez.**_

_**Kankoru: That's almost the whole book!**_

_**Kisa: ...**_

_**13 Gaara: What's going on?**_

_**Kisa: 'Blushx3' (eye's burning with a pink flame!)**_

"We're here! Hello Kisa!" Jiraya was waving his hand in front of her face. "Whoa! Your eye's change again! What does pink mean?" He asked becoming nosey. "Ah, um, uh...ehehe! My bad." She gave a sly smile and was slowing calming down.

**'Buzz!Buzz!' **Jiraya was pushing the buzzer repeatedly.

"WHAT!?" An anger Tsunade could be heard from two blocks down even through speaker! "Hey Tsunade! Here with the kid's stuff and Kisa is here too." He added in that Kisa was there to. And she opened the gate to her mansion. "She has good taste in homes huh?" He laughed on his walk up the walk way. Its true she had a huge mansion, a beautiful yard with flowers and Sakura trees. Its the most wonderful place she's seen since her beloved Suna sunset. _'Its like you could get lost in its beauty. I'm sounding poetic now.'_

"Oh yeah. I never noticed you were carrying a bag with you. Who's it for?" She remembered him saying it was for a kid. Maybe at his age he was thinking about Shizune. Just then Shizune opened the door. "Jiraya-san and Kisa-chan! Come in Come in!" She moved outta the way and lead the two to the study where Tsunade was with some papers she brought back home to finish.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Kisa gave a bow, Tsunade nodded and beckoned Jiraya with a finger. Kisa took that as a 'Private Convo'. So she went to Shizune who was in the kitchen. It was about 5:30pm and Shizune was making something delicios Kisa noted. "Finding your way aroud I see!" She smiled at the younger nin who was smiling, with sparkly light eyes. "I followed that delicious aroma! What're you making Shizune-chan?!"

She was still watching the cooking food. Kisa's mouth was watering as she inhaled the scent again.

"I'm making my favorite beef stew with homemade biscuits! Its an old recipe but still its good. I think you three will love it!" Shizune turned back to the steaming pot and stirred up the stew. "Jiraya-baka is joining us? Hahaha!" Kisa suprised herself on how she was making quick friends today. Even if one was a perv she got to know him a little. He did mention on there walk he was a Saanin and she shouldn't think so low of him. But that just brought up more bickering.

"Huh? What do you mean Kisa-chan? I didn't know Jiraya was staying for dinner! I need to set up his plate at the table then!" Shizune was about to rush to the table when Kisa stopped her with a question. "Then why'd you say three?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for a response. "Ohhh. you don't know? Naruto Uzamaki is going to be staying with us for a couple of months. I thought Tsunade told you.", Shizune was getting herself calmed down and went back to the food.

"He is?!" She wasn't sure how to react. She couldn't judge the guy without knowing him, and this wasn't her house. "Where is Naruto anyways?"

"Here! Nahaha! Hey Kisa-chan. Isn't this great I'll be living with you for a few months!" Naruto had a 1 mile grin across his face. Kisa smiled and hid a small blush from him. _'He has such a cute smile!'_ She inwardly smiled. Yet her blush didn't go unnoticed by Shizune. '_So she likes Naruto huh? Hehehe This is gonna be a fun year!'_ Shizune giggled and went back to her cooking.

"So Naruto-kun why you living here too? Not that there's anything bad about it!" Kisa was going to ramble but Naruto beat her to it. "Yeah. I kinda burned my apartment, so it's gonna need alot of fixing or I'll have to find a new place sometime soon." Naruto gave a smile and put his hand behind his head laughing. "How'd that happen?! Are you ok?!" Kisa can't help but worry. Its a bad habbit to worry alot, even when unessisary. "Yahh I'm ok! Thanks for asking! And, a bad ramen incident. I wasn't there so I didn't see it but I accidently left my stove on with my ramen when I went to the store to get, whatever and when I came back ANBU were there to put it out. So I came here yesterday. After begging Tsunade to let me stay! Ehehehe!" Naruto was still smiling at Kisa and talking went on about how Jiraya had some of Naruto's clothing and such at his place when Naruto would go train there.

The two were both talking they didn't even notice Tsunade come in with Jiraya. "Hey you two. The arrangements are made so Naruto I'll show you to your room." She turned to walk out of the kitchen. Naruto said good-bye to his other sensei and followed Tsunade.

"I'll see ya later Kisa-_chan_" Jiraya sarcastically said -_chan_ and messed her hair up. "Yeah see ya later baka!" She yelled behind him..._'Kami's sake! I'm always forgetting something! My damn bags are still in the study.' _Kisa ran back to the room grabbed her belongings and went up to her room passing Tsunade on th way up stairs. "Quite alot of clothes you got huh?" She teased the teen and offered her help with her bags. "Thanks Tsunade-sama. I'll just put them away and meet down stairs for dinner." The Hokage nodded and left the room.

"Okay! I'd better get these settled in." Kisa unpacked somemore and got everything in its place. (If you must know :P) She filled here black wardrobe with all her clothes and set up all her books, picutres, on a desk that wasn't in here before. _'Tsunade must've put it in here.'_ Kisa was grateful for the desk 'cause she did need a place for her other things. Bathroom essentials, and beauty cosmetics went in the bathroom of course. Along with the new shampoo and perfume she bought. They smelled sweet so she couldn't resist! Then her favorite pillow was to be on her bed. That's when she noticed a laptop with the Hidden Leaf Village sign on it. "Oh my!", She ran to it and found a note inside it:

_Welcome to Kohana Kisa! Thought you might like this. Hope you enjoy! _

_-Tsunade, and Shizune_

"I'll have to thank them for this! This is so cool!" Kisa was getting very excited with her new laptop. After she got everything to her liking she got cleaned up for dinner and walked down to dinner.

"Kisa-chan sit here." Shizune called her to sit on her left. The table looked like it could fit about 40 people! But they didn't mind it at all. Tsunade sat at the head of the table, Shizune to her right, followed by Kisa and Naruto was to the left of Tsunade.

"How was your first day at Kohana Kisa?" Tsunade asked her but before Kisa answered she burst out of her chair to hug Tsunade and then Shizune. "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE LAPTOP! I can't believe you got me a gift! I'm so happy though! Thank you!" Her eye's being the brightest green they've seen. "You got one to? Cool! Yeah I gotta say thanks a bunch to you guys!" Naruto and Kisa grinned at the medic nins and then at eachother. '_They are getting along great',_ Shizune nodded to her own comment. Tsunade raised an eyebrow to this but Shizune gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Okay Shizune bring on that delicious stew before we die of hunger!" The friends laughed a little but before she could get up Naruto ran ahead. "I'll get it! Just sit down, and relax!" He gave the girls a big grin and carried onto the kitchen. Kisa looked around at the dining room. _'Everything here is so grand.'_ She noted and went on gazing. "You have great taste Tsunade-sama. I get more and more amazed by your home each second!" Tsunade smiled at her for the compliment.

**'Crash!Bang!'** "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The three kunoichi could here Naruto screams. _'Oh no!'_ was all running through there minds. The entered the now messy kitchen and Naruto with stew on his shirt and he was holding his head. "Naruto!" Tsunade screamed at the poor guy. She was clearly angry with him. Shizune ran to his side with a dry cloth. "What happened?" Kisa asked as she approached him and bent down next to him.

"The damn pot was hot and...it slipped and fell onto me, _then_ falling back I banged my head." Naruto was still holding his head. "Let me see." She reached over and moved his hand. She saw a bump on his head, but it didn't look like it would need stitches. "We should get you some ice for that." Kisa released his hand and went for the ice pack.

"Well I guess we're eating out tonight." Tsunade left the room to grab her purse. Shizune left after Kisa returned with his ice. "Need help to your room Naruto-kun?" Kisa asked her team mate. "Yeah, if that's all right." He smiled at her as she put his arm around her shoulder for support. Naruto didn't realize how much that hit to the head effected him. _'Ugh! Still a little wobbly.'_ he comented in his head. **"Baka."** Kyuubi said to him in his head.

_'Shut up.' _Naruto had a frown on his face. "You okay Naruto-kun?" Kisa and him were heading down the hall on the second floor. "Hehehe. Yeah just my head." He lied. "You should take some pain killers for that." She told him as they approached a room. "Yeah I will. This is my room." He removed his arm and thanked her. "See ya down stairs." She said before he shut the door. '_He's always smiling that guy. Even when he got hurt he laughed it of.'_ Kisa smiled, '_Well it is a good quality to have.'_ She stated and walked back downstairs to see Tsunade and Shizune. She saw Shizune calming Tsunade down. "I guess we'll have to try that another time." She said a little depressed. "Lady Tsunade its ok. I'll make it tomorrow 'kay?" Shizune reassured her.

"Where are we going out to eat?" They turned to Kisa. "There's a new resturant downtown. We could check that out." Shizune offered.

"Yeah I heard they have some good ramen there too!" Naruto came running down in clean orange shirt. "You and ramen..."Tsunade shook her head. _'This should be interesting.' _Shizune smiled at her two young friends.

**BONUS: Preview!**

_"Sorry about what I said back there. I didn't mean it!" He followed after her. 'Man she walks fast!' __**'You really screwed up.' **__The girl turned to him. "Don't talk to me." She said in a scary tone. She turned back to walk ahead again._

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm such an idiot!' _

**R&R please! XD **


	4. What 'Almost' Happened?

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still no Naruto here. I wish though! :p**

**Summary: 'What almost happened?' is running through there minds. Its only been a day and one night. But are there feelings growing? **

**Author: Yes I've made it to my fourth chapter! I'm happy! ;3**

Writing

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sound'**

_**'Sudden Things' (Maybe like a blush? LoL)**_

(My own thoughts)

_**Flash Backs**_

**BoNus:...so you don't get lost**

**Her eye color changes:**

Normal/Focussed: Dark forest green

Mad: Red

Excited: Lime green

Sick: Yellow

Bored/Tired: Silver

Shy/Embarassed: Pink

Nervous: Purple

Sad: Deep blue

Helpless: Orange

Powerful: Gold

Confused/Paniced: Mixed (think of a rainbow)

**Chapter 4: What ****almost**** happened?!**

**recap:**

"Where are we going out to eat?" They turned to Kisa. "There's a new resturant downtown. We could check that out." Shizune offered.

"Yeah I heard they have some good ramen there too!" Naruto came running down in clean orange shirt. "You and ramen..."Tsunade shook her head. _'This should be interesting.' _Shizune smiled at her two young friends.

"Its crowded tonight isn't it?" Tsunade said as they looked around. "Hello. Welcome to Yoko's!" The blonde waitress smiled at the four. "A table for four please." Tsunade said but the waitress had a slight worry on her face. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but we don't have a table for four available right now. We have 2 tables for two though." She gave a weak smile hoping she didn't get her angry.

"That'll be fine." Tsunade gave the girl a smile to reassure her it was ok. "Alright this way please." She lead Tsunade and Shizune to a table near the window, and Naruto and Kisa to a couples booth. They sat down and ordered their drinks. "Okay I'll be right back with two iced teas."So Kisa what are you into?" Naruto looked at her with his head resting in his hand. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" She questioned.

"We were told to get to know eachother so how about it? What ya into?" He looked at her with his blue eyes. "Umm...training, reading, arts, and socializing." She smiled back at him. "Alot of other stuff to, but that's some of the main stuff you know." Her eye's locking with his. "So what do you like?" She asked him.

"I like ramen, training to become Hokage, hanging with my friends, and pranks, yeah alotta other stuff to!" He was gonna ask her another question when the waitrees came back with their drinks. "And what would you like to eat cutie?" She looked at Naruto with a pretty smile._ 'Your not supposed to flirt! Do your job!'_ Kisa was getting angry. Her eye's flared red as she stared daggers into her back. _'Why the hell am I angry? It doesn't make sense!' _This was getting her even more mad. He was her team mate, and they just cam to eat. She didn't understand. But her thoughts were interupted by Naruto asking what she'd like. Beofre she looked up she made sure her eyes were back to normal.

She put on a fake smile. "I'd like Chicken Stir-Fry please." The waitress got the bad ora she was giving off and walked away. "So where were we?" He looked at her again completely oblivious to her mood. "Ahh. Questions. We were asking eachother about ourselves." She couldn't help but become happy when he smiled. It was one of those smiles that made you instantly oblivious to whatever was going on around you. She was taking a liking to his smiles. It fit his personality perfectly, also with blue eyes and messy blonde hair. _'Calm down girl.'_

"Yeah so, back in Suna you got anyone? Like a boyfriend?" He put his head back into his hand and looked at her. "N-no. I never dated much back there." She mentally slapped herself for speaking the truth about not dating. "Cool. Cool." He nodded back at her. "Why's that?" He continued. "I didn't see any guys as more than just a friend. I did get asked out alot though. But it never worked." She let out a slight giggle, remembering the dates going chaotic. But she always looked at them as friends.

"Ah ha. I can relate. I don't go out with many girls around here. I meet some but I screw it up." He chuckled. "Your an interesting person." She said aloud, meaning to think that. _'Oh geez.'_ Her eyes becoming pink with embarassment. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head. _'So cute...'_ She was getting braver talking to him. "You laugh at yourself, and smile alot. You see the bright side of everything, and I think that's a great quality." Kisa sweetly smiled at him. She stared at him. A blush was creeping onto his face. _'Are my eye's decieving me? Did I make Naruto blush?!'_

"...Really?" She didn't noticed Naruto moving closer to her. "Y-yeah. _'My face is heating up!'_ I like that about you." By now she noticed he was beside her smiling shyly. _' What is he doing?' _. _' What am I doing?'_

She got lost in his eye's as she was leaning closer to. They both could feel the electricity between them. **'Gulp'**...

"Naruto! What's up man?!" The two immediatly separated. _'Damn it Kiba! I'll kill you for this!'_ Naruto turned to see his friends coming toward him. Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino were all looking at the two. "Who's the girl?" Chouji asked him. "This is Kisa, my new-"

"-Girlfriend? Naruto you finally gotta girl eh?" Kiba snickered at his buddy. Naruto glared at him. "Oh did we interupt something?" Chouji teased the two. Naruto was losing his temper. One more wise crack and he'd blow. "Come on Naruto how'd you get a pretty girl?" Chouji teased Naruto and Shino let out a light chuckle. Hinata was staring at the scene. She could see Naruto was getting mad and Kisa was staying quiet looking away. "Let's go, Kiba." Hinata tried to avoid embarrassing her new friend anymore. "Yeah leave him and his girl _alone._"

"Damn it were just friends! I wouldn't kiss her anyway!" Naruto burst out. **'Stand'** "I'm leaving." Kisa walked pass the group and made her way to the exit. "Naruto we were just messing with yeah." Chouji said. "Yeah we were just joking." Kiba added in. They looked at Naruto with confused expressions. "You should go talk to her Naruto-kun. I think you made her upset." Hinata said in an almost whispered tone. They moved along to their table as Naruto walked off in Kisa's direction. All eye's on him as he left. "You shouldn't have teased so much you guys." Hinata was worried for her two friends. She was happy that they'd taken a liking to eachother. But now that might be different.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto looked around and saw her walking around the corner. "Kisa!" He chased after her. He wasn't about to have Kisa mad at him. It made him happy having her to talk to. They've only known eachother for a little while but he really did like her. As he turned the corner he saw her still walking.

"Kisa!" He caught up to her, and tried keeping at her speed.

"Sorry about what I said back there. I didn't mean it!" He followed after her. _'Man she walks fast!' __**'You really screwed up.'**_The girl turned tohim. "Don't talk to me." She said in a scary tone. She turned back to walk ahead again.

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm such an idiot!' _Kisa said to herself all the way back to Tsunade's house. _'How could I've thought we were going to kiss? I really out did myself this time. I was so mad I didn't even stop to listen to him...What'll happen tomorrow?'_ Kisa was by now at the mansion. "I'm glad she gave me a key." Kisa took out her key to the mansion and went up to her room. "Some fresh air will do me good." Kisa walked on to the balcony and stared out at the night sky. _'Its beautiful here.'_

"Wonder what happened." Shizune said in a sad tone. "Naruto-kun and Kisa-chan have been gone for awhile, and when they left, Kisa-chan looked like she was in a bad mood." Shizune looked at Tsunade with worry in her eyes. "Yeah, what's up with them huh? I saw you earlier with _that_ look." Tsunade recalled about when she saw Shizune thinking about something. "I think those two like eachother. But it looks like that's changed." She shook her head. "You should try hook them up then. You've done it before, and you could do it again I'm sure." Tsunade smirked at Shizune. "True." She agreed.

"I should go see her...But what if she won't talk to me? Ughh. Girls are complicated...I can't believe that almost happened." Naruto was in the park staring at the sky smiling.

"What almost happened?" Naruto jumped up in surprise. He hoped his friends weren't making a habbit of this. "Nothing Ino-chan." He waved to Shikamaru, who nodded as a response. "Come on tell us!" Ino was the queen at getting people to talk. "Sorry Naruto, she overheard and got noisy." That comment got him an elbow to his chest. "Huh." Naruto wasn't going to answer but then he got an idea.

"Ino-chan, can I ask ya somethin?" Naruto asked her with all hope on her answer. "Yeah, go for it." She answered him.

"Okay. If a guy and a girl are having a great time and he told some people their just friends and wouldn't want to kiss her, and she walks off. How do I- I mean, How does he apologize?" Shikamaru was staring at him like he'd grown another head. Ino sucked in a deep breathe. "First of all! You don't insult a girl by saying you wouldn't kiss her! That'll get you nowhere. And second, you give her flowers or something nice, and apologize, and take back everything!" Ino really out did herself. She catched her breath and stared back at the shooked Naruto.

"I didn't say it was me!" He shot back at her trying to defend himself. "Just go do it Naruto." Shikamaru and Ino said at the same time. "Yeahh." And he ran off back to the mansion. "Such a baka." Ino said as the couple walked along.

Naruto came to the mansion and could see Kisa out on her balcony staring at the sky. _Damn, forgot my key inside...What am I saying? I can just walk up to the balcony.'_ Before he went up he picked some lillies that were growing in the garden. He put some chakara below his feet and walked up. Kisa didn't notice the chakara coming because she was lost in her own little world.

"Kisa-chan." Naruto said from behind her. "Ahhhh! Don't sneak up on me." She wasn't expecting him. She was sad at the moment her eye's an ocean blue, with no sparkle. They didn't even come close to Naruto's eye's. But at the moment she didn't care about her eye's showing her emotion. "I'm sorry Kisa-chan. I wasn't thinking and...**'Gulp'**, I'm sorry about what I said. Here. As an apology." He gave her the flowers along with a small smile. Kisa was surprised he'd go to such lengths to apologize. _'Got me flowers, climbed my balcony, apologized to me.'_

Kisa smiled back at him. He instantly let out his breath and smiled back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow at training Kisa-chan." Naruto turned around and left through her room. Kisa was still wathcing the door where he left. "What am I feeling?" She said in a whisper. That night she went to sleep she dreamed about Naruto. They were having fun talking, and eating ramen. This made her smile in her sleep. "Naruto..." She whispered.

**Sita: Ohhh! What did you think?**

**InnerSita: Tell us in a review.**

**Sita: Please.**

**InnerSita: Hey, who's that?**

**Sita: My other FanFiction characters!**

**InnerSita: Oh yeah. Your working on more huh?**

**Sita: Yeah and I'd like you guys to check it out to!**

**InnerSita: They look..eager.**

**Were Only Friends!- Yeah come read please! A Furuba story, with new characters.**

**Beginning of a New Story!- Here its Inuyasha and the gang, along with FOUR new characters.**

**Sita: I've been thinking about writing more stories, but I'll save my other Naruto ideas for later! :p**


	5. First Mission and a young Lord

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: I don't want Naruto fangirls after me so I say "He's not mine!"**

**Summary: They both consider eachother good friends but the gang thinks differently. They've been assigned to a mission together, what'll happen? Who is that handsome man?**

**Author: Hey another chapter for you guys. I've done alot eh? Well I think it is, but anyways! So sad. I've only gotten 1 review on August 1st and 9 hits! I added this July 17th. Ever...:(**

Writing

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sound'**

_**'Sudden Things' (Maybe like a blush? LoL)**_

(My own thoughts)

_**Flash Backs**_

**BoNus:...so you don't get lost**

**Her eye color changes:**

Normal/Focussed: Dark forest green

Mad: Red

Excited: Lime green

Sick: Yellow

Bored/Tired: Silver

Shy/Embarassed: Pink

Nervous: Purple

Sad: Deep blue

Helpless: Orange

Powerful: Gold

Confused/Paniced: Mixed (think of a rainbow)

**Chapter 5: First Mission, and a young Lord!**

**recap:**

Kisa smiled back at him. He instantly let out his breath and smiled back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow at training Kisa-chan." Naruto turned around and left through her room. Kisa was still wathcing the door where he left. "What am I feeling?" She said in a whisper. That night she went to sleep she dreamed about Naruto. They were having fun talking, and eating ramen. This made her smile in her sleep. "Naruto..." She whispered.

**'beep.Beep.Beep!BEEP!BEEP!!'** "Urghhh!" **'SLAM!'** Kisa woke up in a sleepy state (who doesn't?). "5am. Time to train." Kisa got outta her p.j's and into her new training outfit. She wore a red tank-top with white shorts. She put on her sand head-band around her leg again, and tied her her in a high pony-tail. She finished off with putting on her black nin shoes and her combat pouch.

Kisa went down stairs and grabbed an apple in the kitchen. She left a note saying she went to train and will be back by 7am. Kisa likes to train by herself in the morning, even though she was going to do so with Kakashi's team. _'How to start?'_ Kisa was still new to Kohana and didn't know where to train. "I guess I'll go running until I find a good spot." The kunoichi then ran off into the streets until she was in the forest.

She found a spot to train herself. It had trees around her and boulders. It looks like it was used a few times. But since nobodies around she took over. "Okay. I'll practise my aim today." Kisa hadn't forgotten when she faught Kakashi, and how she missed her target.

6:30am

**'pantpant' **"All right. I think that's enough..." **'hugeSigh'** _'I only missed 13 by a few inches, and the rest of the 387 were about perfect standards.'_ Kisa was proud of herself today as she ran back to Tsunades house...(Mansion.)

"Hello? I'm back!" Kisa shouted into the mansion. "Kisa-chan!" Shizune came out from one of the hall ways. "Hey Shizune-chan. I'm gonna go up and change okay? I'll be back down in 20 minutes." Kisa walked up to her room. _'I've got to find out what happened last night.' _Shizune began thinking of ways to get it out of one of the Chuunin.

"Damn it Naruto! Spill! What did you do to Kisa?!" Tsunade was yelling at Naruto, and from where she heard they were out back. "Lady Tsunade! What's going on here?" Shizune saw Naruto being held up in the air with one hand. "Baka here won't tell me why Kisa was upset last night." Tsunade and Naruto glarred at eachother. "I told you its ok now and its not important! Besides its not your buisness!" Shizune could be imagining it but she swears she saw lightening between the two.

"rrrrrrr. Fine, get to training." Tsunade set him down and stormed back into the mansion. "Naruto you know she is just looking out for her. She thought she was upset." Shizune turned to leave him alone outside. "Huh. Damn old grandma Tsunade." He mutter as he ran towards the bridge where he always meets with his team.

Naruto was running through the streets when he heard his friends. "Yo Naruto!" Kiba called from a bench. He was sitting with Neji and Shikamaru. "Hey guys. What's up?" Naruto sat on the bench across from them. They were smirking at him. That would get anyone nervous! "So Naruto what happened with Kisa?" Kiba had a sly smile on his face. "Everything is fine. I apologized and she accepted...I think. I dunno I haven't seen her since last night." Naruto went on about random things after that. They joked and laughed...well Neji would give a rare smile everyonce in awhile. Shikamaru had to be woken up several times.

"Hey what are you guys doing here anyways? Don't you have training?" He saw the guys look behind him, he looked aswell. There are the three reasons right there. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came running up with several shopping bags. "You went shopping this early?!" Naruto got up to yell. It was only 7am by now. Which ment they've been in there around 6am! "Of course this store has a once a year early bird special. Everything half off!" Ino preached. "Sheesh its just clothes." Wrong thing to say Naruto...

**'FlingFling'** "Huh? Hey!!" Naruto ducked from the flying kainin. "Shut up you baka." Ino let him go easy. "Naruto how is Kisa-chan?" Hinata said in her soft voice. "Yeah I heard, so what's the story?" Tenten chimed in. Naruto gave in after Ino threatened him with force.

"Sounds like a love to grow." Ino teased him. Tenten and Hinata nodded agreeing with her. "I bet you like her huh Naruto?" Tenten smiled at him as Ino smirked. Hinata being shy just gave a small smile. Naruto became tongue tied. He looked at his friends for help. But he saw they ALL were smirking at him. "Its true!" Ino yelled seeing the blush on his face. "I gotta go meet the others. See ya!" Naruto ran off at the speed of lightening! (LoL)

"He's so into her." Ino teased. "Kisa seemed fawned off him to." Hinata added in. "Let's hook em' up!" Tenten yelled. The guys groaned. That is how they got them though. There plotting...gotta give credict where credicts due right?

"Hey!" Sai turned to see Naruto waving at him. "Hello Dickless." Sai smiled that fake smile of his. "Sai you!-"

"Hey guys!" Kisa ran up to her new team mates. Her hair long black hair in a braid, and she's wearing her usual training outfit.

(Must I describe? Okay in case you forgot. Kisa wears when on missions and training a dark green tank top, black capries with two pockets on each leg, one black leather glove for her right hand and a green one on the left, her head band is around her mid-thigh -left leg-, of course her nin-shoes, completed with a dark green ban-danna tired around her neck...Oh and yeah she has a Sand Village head-band.

Sai bowed to her as Naruto stopped to look at her. "Hi Kisa-chan." Naruto looked down into her eyes. They were only a foot apart...

**'Poof'** "Yo." Kakashi approached the two startled ninja and one stotic nin. "Gah!" Naruto jumped at the sudden surprise.

"Your _'early'_." Sai said in his empty tone. "We have a mission today team. A fairly simple one and Gai's team is coming as well." The chuunin nodded and headed for the Hokages office.

"Wonder what were gonna do?" Kisa asks her team. "Hmm. Grandma Tsunade doesn't combine teams unless we're going somewhere far." Naruto tells her. "Ah. I see." She says as they approach the Hokage Tower.

**'KnockKnockKnock'** "Tsunade-sama?" Kisa calls to her. Shizune opens the door, "Sorry I didn't greet you at the desk." She has a weak smile on her face. Kisa doesn't pay much attetion to it though. Gai's team is already there. Tenten waves to Kisa. "Hey Kisa-chan!" She get's up to introduce her team. "Kisa, this is Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee." She points to them as she says their name. "Pleasure to meet you all. And you must be Gai-sensei?" Kisa looks to the other Jounin in the room. _'O-okay...why does Rock-Lee look like his sensei?! Clothes are a bit different, but the face!'_ Kisa hates when this happens but...alas. Her eye color changed in front of new people.

"Hello Kisa-san! I must say that eye color is beautiful!" He gave her a thumbs up with a shining smile. "T-thank you." Kisa said back abit shocked at his compliment. For once nobody asked about why they did that. She turned to see Neji in the other seat next to Tenten's.

"Hello Neji." Kisa was a little stunned by his eyes. She knew about the Hyuuga's and their Technique, but had never seen it. Right now he activated his Bakuyaan and starred at her. Kisa thought he was starring right through her if he didn't say something.

"I see. So your a Ukanai." He stated not asking. After that comment he went back to ignoring everyone but Tsunade. "'Kay..." Kisa was a blank. Little emotion seems to be popular here...

Tsunade waited for everyone to be seated then she cleared her throat.

"Well now that everyones here. As you know last week we were visited by the young Lord Akito Nanura. He is to be esscorted safely back to the Earth Country. I'll give you all 7 days to complete this mission. It should take 3 days to get there, and you have 2 days to rest. Any questions?" That's how Tsunade always did it. Straight forward with the missions. "What time do we leave?" Kakashi asked the Hokage. "In an hour so, you all be here at 9am. Prepare yourselves properly." Tsunade bowed and so did the other ninja's. In a second they were all gone.

"Shizune could you check on Kisa please. Just in case she has last minute questions?" Tsunade asked Shizune. She frowned at Tsunade's attempt to get her out of the place for awhile. "Okay. But first things, first."

She came next to her and grabbed the sake that was under the table. "Its to early Lady Tsunade." And then she was gone too. "Heh, that's not my only stash." Tsunade brought out her sake from in the wall behind her. "My precious sake." She giggled.

Kisa arrived to the mansion with Naruto. "I'll meet you down here okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto agreed and they went to their rooms.

Kisa packed her weapons, and her survival bag with first aid kit. Since she was going for awhile she brought her card, and a few books. Normally she was a huge pack rat but on her first mission with them she didn't want to be slowing them down. Her survival bag had ninja food, first aid kit, water canteen, ninja verification, and other little things such as maps, and Survival guides. Simple. But along with that she packed a pair of clothes and of course a small comfy pillow!

"Okay I think thats all I'll need." Kisa louded her bag onto herself and headed downstairs. There waiting was Shizune. "Kisa-chan! Your packed already? You have 50 minutes till your off." Shizune pointed to her bag. "Well I wasn't sure if we should be early." She said.

"Well Naruto-kun might be awhile longer so how about I inform you some more?" She smiled down at Kisa. They could've been the same height but Shizune and Tsunade wore heels. "There's more? Like what?" Kisa asked her friend.

"Like did you know Lord Akito, is very handsome? He's very popluar here you know? I think he said he was 18. And-"

"Shizune! I-I don't need to know that part." Kisa wasn't up for the 'Who's hot now?' kinda talk. Shizune laughed and Kisa shrugged it off. "Well I just felt like getting it out. But seriously you should have seen the women around here for the last week." They laughed together for a minute.

"Kisa-chan, I'm all set! Ready?" Naruto slid down the railing on his feet, with a jump landing. "Sure, sure. See ya in a few Shizune-chan."

"See ya!" Kisa and Naruto left to the front gates of Kohana.

"Guess we wait now." Kisa put down her bag and sat on the bench near by. **'Grumble'**...

"Naruto you hungry?" Kisa giggled out. "Hehehe. Never had breakfast really. I'm gonna get some ramen before we leave, did you you wanna come with?" He asked her. "No thanks. I'll wait here." Kisa already had breakfast.

"Okay then." And Naruto ran off into the streets.

"Hmm...something to pass the time by...What to do?" Kisa looked at her surroundings. Big, tall, wooden gates, and a few trees near by. "Huuuh. Nothing." Kisa leaned her head back on the bench.

"Hmm?" Kisa sat up from hearing foot steps come closer. She gasped at the person 5 feet away to her left. He was tall and handsome. Bronze hair color with light brown eyes, and a perfect face. He wore a big navy blue robe, with gold designs of mountains on it.

"Hello." He didn't smile at her, he kinda looked annoyed. Kisa was speechless. "Are you one of the ninja esscorting me to the Earth Village?" Kisa still didn't answer him just stared. "Huh...?' Are you okay miss?" He walked closer to her, with slight worry on his face.

"Umm. Miss your eyes? Are you okay? They've turned pink...or purple?" He looked at her eyes change back from pink and purple. Kisa hated when they did that, but she was a complete blank now. Shizune was right was all Kisa was thinking at the moment.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook it a little. "S-sorry! M-my bad, my bad." _'Stupid stuttering!'_ Kisa got up from her seat and composed herself. "You must be Lord Akito." She bowed to him until he spoke. "Yeah that's me. So are you one of the ninja taking me to the Earth Village?" He asked her again.

"Yup. Kisa Ukanai, here." Another bow to him. "Oh, great. Can you **help with my bags**?" He didn't seem to ask really, more like demand. Kisa looked behind him and saw the huge loud of suit cases, and 3 ninja catching their breathe. _'No wonder Tsuande-sama put us in a big group.'_ Kisa sighed and went to the suit cases. "Umm. Where do you want me to put them?" She asked Lord Akito. "Hmm..." He looked around, "The carriage isn't here yet. So I guess we'll have to wait for it." He went to sit on the bench Kisa was sitting on. "Excuse me, Lord Akito? We're taking you in a carriage?" That was something Kisa didn't know.

"Yup." Came a voice from behind her.

"Whooa! Where did you come from, Rock Lee?!" Kisa jumped at the sudden surprise. She didn't sense him coming at all. She gave her heart a second to get its regular pace back. He chuckled at her. "I came from the glories streets of Kohana! I walked over here with my greatest rival, Neji!" Lee looked over his shoulder. Neji with a distant gaze towards the forest.

" 'Kay." Naru sits down on the other bench across from Lord Akito. Lee starts talking to Neji. Kisa only heard something about doing 300 push-up? She closes her eyes and sets her head down abit to relax. **'****conk****'...**a small rock it her head.

"Huh?" Kisa lifts her head to meet eyes with Akito. "Come here a sec." He calls to her. She looks around and doesn't see Lee or Neji. Kisa gets up to sit next to the young Lord Akito. "The others went on a little run. I think Lee said he wanted to race neji to the end of Kohana and back." He says still looking in her eyes. Kisa nods, not getting why he woke her up from her little nap.

"Your adorable when you sleep y'know? And your eyes are so beautiful." He reached out to touch an out of place piece of hair. She moves away before he could though. "What?" Kisa was confused now. "I like you." He says with a smile. It didn't look honest, to Kisa. It gave her the creeps. "Huhh?" She mutters out. He comes close again to be next to her.

Kisa jumps away and is now 10 feet away from him. "Lord Akito, I'm not interested. Now with all do respect." And Kisa was gone. In a poff of smoke she transported in front of Icharuka's. She moved the flap away from her and entered to see Naruto with 20 empty bowls of used to be ramen. She giggled abit which caught Naruto's attention.

"Hahkizachun!" He shouts. His mouth full of ramen. "What?" She smiles at him, and laughs. **'GULP!'** "Hey Kisa-chan! What's up?" He asks her as she leans against the shop's wall. "I think we should get back. Lord Akito is their with all his lugage." She sighs, at the thought. "Okay then." Naruto pays for his meals and they head back on foot.

"Kisa-_chan_, you came back." Akito smirks at her. Kisa shivers at his tone, and what must be going through that mind of his. Before she knows it her eyes are yellow. "Kisa-chan, I've never seen that color of your eyes. What's it mean?" Naruto asks her. Before she could answer Akito comes next to her. He lifts her chin and smiles, "Are you embarrased?" He says in a teasing tone. "No! I feel discusted by your very presence!" Now her eyes are flaring red. "I like your red eye color as well." He smiles to her.

Kisa pulls her head away and storms off to sit in a tree nearby. Naruto was confused. He looked between Kisa and Akito. "Whud I miss?" He asks them. "Kisa's on love with me but won't admit it." He says in a tone that kinda got Naruto mad. But he didn't show it. _**'What's all this? I thought you didn't like Kisa?'**_ Kyuubi from inside him said as he laughed. _'She doesn't seem interested in him so why's he acting like he knows everything?' _Naruto thinks in his head. Akito goes to annoy Kisa again, and Naruto fumes from behind.

"Hey guys!" They hear Tenten call. They look to see Kakashi, Sai, Tenten, and Gai. "Where's Lee and Neji-kun?" Tenten asks as the group approaches. "They left for a quick run. That's what they said anyway." Lord Akito said in a bored tone. He finally left Kisa alone, but she stayed up in the tree awhile longer.

"Well they'd better get here soon." Gai put a fist in the air with fake tears coming down his face. "Okay. He's weird." Kisa said aloud. Tenten and Naruto chuckled. The ground rumbled and next thing happened was Lee jumped down from a 2 story building. He stopped in front of Gai.

"I won Gai-sensei!!", He cheered. Neji appeared casually walking to the group. Everyone was all accounted for.

They began their mission.

"I still don't see why we couldn't bring all my belongings. Was it so much trouble?", Lord Akito pouted. All his belongs were left in Kohana. It was going to take another team to bring them. He was being pulled along in a smaller carriage. It was being pulled by Kakashi's dogs.

Neji and Tenten were ahead of the team. Gai and Kakashi on either side of 'em. Sai and Kisa behind and Naruto riding with Akito. "It would be nice if you stayed quiet.", Naruto said looking out the window. Akito's tolerance was at an end.

"Argh! Your so annoying!", He shouted. "I haven't even done anything!", Naruto yelled back (Que storm clouds). "What's with the yelling?", Kisa appeared by Akito's window. "Kisa-chan.", Akito smiled.

"Grrrrr.", Naruto turned his head away. "Its so boring and he's annoying me. Why don't you sit with me? Let him get out and run.", Akito said with a million dollar smile. "That would-", Before she finished Naruto jumped out and ran until he was beside Sai in the back.

"Naruto?! What are you doing?", Kisa yelled to him. Naruto shouted back to her, "I can't take his snobby attitude!". It was clear he didn't want to go back inside. **'Sigh'**, and Kisa slid inside. Once she shout the door she sat across from the young Lord Akito.

"Are you tired? You can lay down if you are. No need to be formal around me.", A sly smile on his face. "No thanks. I'm not tired.", Was all she said. It left a long silence in the air.

"So your a Ukanai?", He asked. She nodded. "So your eye color changes, right? What colors? I've already seen yellow, red, pink, and green.", He counted with his fingers. She sighed and answered him.

"Yes. They change into many colors in according to my mood. Green's my natural color, but anyways, do you know any Ukanai's?", Kisa thought she might as well talk to him since it is a long way to the Earth Country.

"Yes actually. A family by the name of Ukanai, visited us a few days before I left to Kohana. I think they mentioned they were also from Suna. Do all Ukanai's live in Suna?", He rested his head on the window and waited for her to answer.

"I guess. Sometimes a family will leave the Ukanai estate but nothing major.", She said a bit kinder. Kisa loved talking about her family. Its something she was proud of.

"Does it work out like all clans? You know with main branch and second branch?", His eyes wondered outside to the sky. Kisa moved so she was sitting cross-leg on the seat. "Sort of. But there's more freedom. We're not so strict and such. How about you? Why are you a lord?", She said flatly.

His smile spread across his face again. "Yeah. But were not talented or gifted with any special abilities. Just a good name with money.", He chuckled.

They didn't say much after that.

The carriage stopped a couple hours later and they set up camp for the night.

**Do me an awesome favour! R&R!!**


	6. Dream to Nightmare

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer:** Oh no,no,no,no. I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** Kisa's dreaming of what was happening before she left. A stranger appears in her dreams that causes her chaos!

**Author:** MMMMMMMMMMM! Delicious cake! Thanks dad!

Writing "Talking"  
'DREAMING' Notice the change!  
'Sound'  
'Sudden Things'  
(My own thoughts)  
Flash Backs

**Chapter 5: Dream to Nightmare!**

recap:

His smile spread across his face again. "Yeah. But were not talented or gifted with any special abilities. Just a good name with money.", He chuckled. They didn't say much after that. The carriage stopped a couple hours later and they set up camp for the night.

**Kisa P.O.V.**

_'Mom, dad? What's this I hear about someone sneaking into the Ukanai estate? Is something wrong?' I ask them and sit down across from them. I remember asking them this before I left Suna. They told me not to worry and just go on to my mission._

_They're faces are down, hiding their eyes. I notice something is wrong. I stretch my hand across the table to nudge my father._

_'Dad?' My face pales. 'Dad!!' His head hits the table and I see a sword sticking out of his back. 'What is this?! Mom?' I feel my body shiver. It wasn't cold but I see that my mother is dead also. Feeling another presence behind me I reach for where my ninja gear would be. I look down and I see my weapon pouch is gone!_

_'Damn it!' I stand up with tears in my eyes. 'Who did this?! Show your self damn it! Where are you?' I mumble out the last part. I want to fall to my knees. I want to scream. I want to kill the one who killed them! I can feel my power enraging with my anger, and frustration._

_The scene changes. I'm outside of the Ukanai estate. I see the beautiful gates open up for me. Willow trees blowing in the breeze. tears still fresh in my eyes I walk in. Looking for anybody to tell me what's going on._

_'Anyone here?!'_

_'FlingFling'  
'Huh?' That sound! Its the sound of weapons being thrown. I run at a ridiculously slow speed. I can't kick into my chakara! What's going on?_

_'No please! Don't kill my wife. Take my life instead!' I freeze up at the sight. That's my uncle and my auntie! 'Stop!', My voice can't be heard. I try again to shout. Nothing comes out. My legs are buried in the dirt. I can't go anywhere!_

_'Shoooosh' Fire! Where did it come from? I struggle to get free. My aunt is burning! My uncle I notice is on the ground. Blood around his body. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' I scream at top volume. My voice is back. But the bodies of my uncle and aunt are gone. New tears flow down my face._

_I can't breathe..._

_I hear something heavy like metal hit the ground. It jolts to my legs and I jump up. I wasn't in the ground anymore. I turn around and I see the dead bodies of my entire clan. Blood splattered on the walls, on the ground and on my sandals._

_I feel the warm blood on my toes. I cringe, disgusted by the feeling. I see my cousins, aunts, uncles, grandmothers, and grandfathers. Who is doing this? Why? Why?!_

_'Why not?' A voice says behind me._

_'Who are you?' Something tells me this is the person who has been killing my clan_

_'Ukanai's owe the ... I want that debt paid in full. I'll take you as payment.' I didn't hear all of what he said. The bloody sword rested on my shoulder. It soaked my shoulder in blood. I gasped when I felt something cold on my side. It was a cold hand. I was pulled into his grasp. I could feel his hand wonder to my stomach to bring me closer to him._

"Huh?" My eyes open to see the carriage seats across from me. It dawns on me that it was just a nightmare. I've never had such a horrific, and so detailed dream. I felt a lot of power flowing through me but I couldn't use it to help anyone...

"Awake already?"

'SLAP!'

"Bastard! What's with you huh?! Where do you get off taking advantage of a girl while she's sleeping!?", My eyes blazed with fury, I knew they had changed. He seemed to be frightened of it. Good, I thought.

"You looked cold?", I didn't believe him one bit. I shoved him of the seat and open the carriage door. "SAI!!", I screamed with full fury. "Yes?", He poofed in the carriage. " .", I jumped out onto the road and caught up to it until I was beside Naruto.

Naruto looked confused but he didn't ask anything. Thankfully I cooled down enough to start talking with Naruto along the way.

**Sweetness! I did this chap. in Kisa's point of view! I'll explain more about the dream in the next chapter. . . Perhaps ;p seems rushed to me┘hmm. I'll go off and write some more. Oh I'm uploading different stories on here very soon so come check them out too if you want J ┘┘┘┘┘yeah sorry it was short, working on ch.7**


	7. Hot Springs and a 'Treat!

**A Ukanai's Mission**

**Disclaimer: Goodness gracious!-(just wanted to say it.) No I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Finally after safely getting, Lord Akito to his home country, the team has a nice relaxing stay at the hot springs. A little flirt here and a few drinks there...haha**

**Author: I've been waiting for a time to have a hot springs vacation in my fic! I wonder what I'll write? Hmmm...I should really start brain-storming before my stories.**

**BoNus:...so you don't get lost**

**Her eye color changes:**

Normal/Focussed: Dark forest green

Mad: Red

Excited: Lime green

Sick: Yellow

Bored/Tired: Silver

Shy/Embarrassed: Pink

Nervous: Purple

Sad: Deep blue

Helpless: Orange

Sight/Powerful: Gold

Confused/Panicked: Mixed (think of a rainbow)

**Chapter 5: Hot Springs and a 'Treat'!**

_**recap:**_

_"You looked cold?", I didn't believe him one bit. I shoved him of the seat and open the carriage door. "SAI!!", I screamed with full fury. "Yes?", He poofed in the carriage. "Watch.Him.I'll.Go.", I jumped out onto the road and caught up to it until I was beside Naruto._

* * *

"Thank you for taking good care of our young Lord Akito.", The woman at the front gated bowed her head in gratitude. Kakashi stepped forward, "It wasn't a problem.". _'Yeah right.'_, Kisa grunted in the back. Akito annoyed her the entire trip here. The Earth Country.

"Take this as a gift. I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Thanks again.", The woman handed Kakashi a few paper's. The ninja didn't get to see what it was, except Kakashi. He put the papers in his vest. He bowed as did the woman. Akito looking annoyed at the gates had gone with the woman. Guards went back to guarding and the nin took that as 'carry on'. Their mission was done, and they had 2 days of peace ahead of them.

Kakashi talked to Gai as the ninja walked in the streets. Sai, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Neji talked among themselves. Tenten chatted with Kisa.

"We are finally here!", Gai shouted with tons of enthusiasm. "A hot springs retreat?", Neji asked. "Yes, I have the room keys here with me. But we only have 3. So Tenten and Kisa, room 38. Neji, Rock-Lee, and Gai room 24. Me, Naruto and Sai have room number 23.", Kakashi tossed them their keys.

_**(This is where I've left off from so long ago. I am now starting the better grammar thing. -deep breath- HERE IT GOES! Back into the story!)**_

"A hot springs? What kind of stuff do they do here?" asked Kisa. Tenten looked over at Kisa and tilted her head to the side.

"You've never been to one?" Tenten asked.

"Well, yes. Once. It wasn't one of the most fun experiences of my life." Kisa admitted, her eye's turning a light pink.

"Aww, I'll make it my mission for you to have fun!" Tenten said and grabbed Kisa's hand and dragged her off to the room.

"What about the other guys, Tenten?" Kisa looked over her shoulder and seen them all walking to the other side of the hot springs retreat.

"We'll see em' at dinner. Come on first we get massages! My shoulders are soooo aching."

Tenten unlocked the room to find the two biggest beds she's had the pleasure of sleeping on. Kisa peered in too. The room was an elegant white and gold theme. The sheets were gold and the pillows and blankets were white with gold lining.

"Wow, Lord Akito knows how to treat a lady." Tenten said and nudged Kisa. Kisa scowled at her and plopped down on the bed.

She was to tired and her back ached when she finally rested. "Oooh, this bed is AMAZING." Kisa whispered and snuggled into it.

Tenten shook her out of the trance. "We're getting massages, bathing in the hot springs, and then dinner. You can enjoy the bed after that!" Tenten pulled her up again.

Kisa groaned. "Tenten, I can honestly say I don't like hot spring inns." She complained. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Everybody needs a good relaxing vacation, and where better than a hot spring?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe, let's say…home in bed?!" Kisa shouted. Other guest stared at them in the lobby.

A tall woman in her thirties asked the girls if they needed anything. Tenten asked for the directions to the massage therapy rooms. They went up stairs and found they rooms with beads as doors. Barely any privacy as they could see.

"See? Another reason I don't like this kind of place. No privacy!" Kisa grunted. Tenten hushed her and they walked into an empty room.

"We can undress behind the curtains. Here," Tenten gave Kisa a towel. Kisa looked at the small white cloth.

"Isn't there any bigger ones? Its so short…" Kisa said and glared at the thing. A chuckle was heard as two males walked in. They were in the uniforms the hotel provided.

"Sorry, if the towels do not meet your needs miss." The blonde one bowed. The other man with dark hair didn't say anything and just set up his table.

"Umm…is it necessary for you two to be in here while we undress?" Kisa asked with a bit of a bite to her tone.

The blonde smirked, "No I suppose not. We will wait for your call outside." He left with his fellow employee outside the beaded door.

Kisa seen how that might have amused him. The bead door wasn't allowing much privacy. Kisa sighed and went behind the curtain and hung her clothing on the handle in the wall.

"Tenten I'm still uncomfortable with this." Tenten looked at her friend and sighed.

"Fine. And I was reeeeally looking forward to this too." Tenten whined. Kisa felt the guilt Tenten was putting on her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kisa said under her breath.

"That's the spirit! Okay guys were done." Tenten cheered.

"Okay, ladies, if you could lay on your stomachs please." The blonde said. His friend was quiet as he stood beside Tenten's table.

"Now relax and if there is any tender area you would like us to attend to, don't be shy to say so." He smiled.

Kisa's eyes were blinking between orange and pink. She was feeling so helpless in the small room. She hesitated before getting on the table.

She felt his eyes on her and it made her feel small under his gaze. The towel was too small for her liking. It was about 2 inches above her knee and bending down was way out of the question.

So hopping onto the table might be tricky. Tenten was lucky to have so much confidence. She knew she was pretty and also didn't doubt she could kill these guys if they tried anything funny.

Kisa just had the luck of getting the one who watched her every move to the table.

Kisa set that aside and got on the table without flashing the awaiting eyes of the male.

"Ahh, okay. I'm ready." Kisa said and blushed. She hide her head in the pillow as his hands began to massage her aching muscles.

"Wow, you have a lot of knots. Have you been training for something?" He asked.

Kisa answered with a small nod.

She didn't want to answer, because she was afraid her voice would betray her. His hands were working magic on her shoulders and back.

Tenten wasn't shy as she was telling the other male to rub hard on her shoulders.

The room felt like it was getting smaller and it only brought more awkwardness for Kisa. She didn't like that he was touching her, but it was his job to relax the guests.

"Nnn." Kisa let out. The male didn't seem to be surprised by her small moan. But Kisa was deeply embarrassed. She knew her eyes were pure pink.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like me to massage miss?" he asked.

Kisa moved her legs slightly. He moved down to the back of her legs and began to tend to them. Kisa cringed.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm done now." She said and got up quickly. Swinging her legs off the table she kicked the blonde male.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kisa said and rushed out of the room. "See you in the room Tenten!"

When she got to the end of the hall she realized she was still in the towel and forgot her clothes. Kisa wanted to turn back but it would be too embarrassing to return now.

Kisa looked in on an empty room and found a robe, but it was also short. "What is this non-sense?!" The robe would cover her arms but it was just as short as her towel.

"Well at least it's a bit more cover than this." Kisa quickly removed the towel and wrapped the robe around herself. She peeked into the hall and seen nobody in sight.

"Now getting back to my room is the challenge." Kisa pondered about how she would do this task. _'__I__'__m a ninja! I can do this no sweat, if I can take on a man twice my size, I can sneak to my room unnoticed.__'_

With this new confidence in herself Kisa was able to sneak down stairs and into the lobby.

"So far so good." Kisa whispered from behind a plant. Her eyes turned a light purple as she seen Kakashi and Neji walking towards the hot springs that just 'happened' to be behind her.

Thinking quickly she used an transportation jutsu to get her into her hall way. Turning back she seen them still walking, right passed where she was just a second ago.

Happy with her accomplishment Kisa hurried back to the room she shares with Tenten.

"Kisa! Why did you storm off like that?" Tenten shouted when she got in the door. Kisa jumped from her bed and composed herself.

"I didn't need anymore off that man's 'treatment' I was perfectly fine without him touching me and ogling me." Kisa said with her nose up and arms crossed.

"Alight I see. Well can we go to the hot springs? No men, I swear." Tenten teased. Kisa agreed and they once again had to undress and cover themselves with the shortest of towels.

"Grrr! Do these people just want us to prance around with these towels? Everything in here means getting undressed!" Kisa growled.

"D-did you just growl?" Tenten asked.

"…Maybe." Kisa said. Her eyes were blinking a light red that might have been confused for pink.

"Well, it is a hot springs Kisa-chan. So with all this heat its probably best not to get to hot." What Tenten said actually made sense…Not that she never made sense, its just Kisa never thought of it.

"Fine, fine. I see your point. But still, look at this!" Kisa said pointing to herself. Her towel looked like it was smaller than her one from before and it didn't leave much to the imagination for the fellas. If any could see her.

The only reason she undressed again was because it was a women's bathe, which means no creepy guys touching her.

"Come on, let's get it!" Tenten said as she removed the towel and sunk into the relaxing water. Kisa's eyes went pink again. She was getting embarrassed so much today. But she took a deep breath an removed the towel.

"Woooow! Tenten you were right this feels amazing!" Kisa relaxed into the water and sat across from Tenten.

"Told you it'd be great." Tenten said with a smirk. Kisa seen and sent a little wave towards her. It hit Tenten's chin and she looked kind of startled at the action. But she quickly retaliated with a splash of her own.

"Gah! That's hot." Kisa whined and rubbed her face. Tenten and her laughed and enjoyed the rest of the hot springs in peace. Until after another 20 minutes they decided to get out before they pruned.

"I'm glad you talked me into it." Kisa clapped her hands. She was fully relaxed and healed from her previous aching.

Tenten nodded and they dried themselves and got dressed. Kisa tied up her long black hair in a braid. Thinking of hair…

"Tenten-chan, your hair…I haven't seen it down. Do you always wear it up in two buns?" Kisa asked innocently. She's been wondering how long Tenten's hair really was.

"Oh, well…I keep it tied up because its long and only gets in my way when on mission or training." Tenten answered, again making complete sense.

"Can I see?" Tenten didn't mind, besides there was no mission for tonight so why not let her hair down?

When Tenten let it down her long brown hair swished past her shoulders. Her hair was longer than Kisa's! Finally resting just above her hips. Tenten's hair had some waves in it from being tied up some long. But that only added to the charm it gave her.

"Tenten-chan your-your hair is so pretty! I would have never guessed to kept it this long." Kisa admired the new look on Tenten.

"Thank you Kisa-chan. Now, come on let's go meet the guys for dinner." Tenten once again lead her back to the room where they changed into more casual clothes than their training outfits.

* * *

Kisa walked out of the room wearing black sandals and a knee length purple skirt. Her blouse was black with a simple silver design on the back. Her hair she wore down and straightened it.

Tenten wore white Capri's and brown 1 inch heels. Her shirt was a strapless dark brown shirt with long sleeves that had pink sakura petal designs on them. She took Kisa's advice to wear it down for once. She was a shy about the guys seeing it though.

As the girls walked to the Inns restaurant they were praised with whistles and lust filled stairs from the males in the room.

"Really, don't they think of anything else?! I didn't think these clothes were all that. I'm not trying to impress anybody…" Kisa mumbled to Tenten who understood.

They asked a waitress where they might find their friends. Based on the descriptions Tenten gave the waitress pointed to a table at the back.

There were the guys in casual dress as well. Neji wore a simple dark blue long sleeve with black pants. Naruto was in his training wear except he didn't have the jacket. Lee and Gai didn't change from their matching outfits. Sai dressed in something more comfortable than his outfit. He had on a white dress shirt and jeans. Kakashi removed his vest and now his shirt showed off how muscular he really was.

"Tenten-chan, Kisa-chan! You ladies are glowing with YOUTH!!" Gai yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to stop and stare.

Everyone besides them we're thinking "What does glowing with youth mean? Their young glow? Huh? What? That guy is weird…"

"Thank you for the compliment." Kisa answered. She noticed Neji staring at Tenten, she smiled and seen there was two seats left. One next to Sai and the other next to Neji. Thinking this through she nudged Tenten towards Neji and took the one next to Sai and Naruto.

(Seating arrangements:starting Gai and to his left. Gai, Naruto, Kisa, Sai, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee)

"Tenten, you actually wore your hair down…this is the first time I've seen it like this." Neji told her and lightly picked up a strand. Tenten hid her blush from Neji and said a small 'thanks'.

"How have you ladies been enjoying yourselves so far?" Kakashi asked. Tenten pulled her head back up after she recovered from the blush.

"It's great! Me and Kisa got massages and went to the hot springs." Kisa groaned at the memory. It didn't go unnoticed from the table.

"What? Was there something wrong Kisa?" Kakashi asked her. Kisa's eyes blinked purple and red as she thought if she would tell them or not. She decided it was too embarrassing to share.

"Oh, its cause she wasn't comfortable with a man touching her, she especially didn't like the short towels. Which actually was a problem…" Tenten answered for Kisa, but Kisa immediately sent her waves of doom.

"Oh, ehehe, my bad Kisa-chan!" Tenten struggled to say.

Naruto got a small blush at picturing a shy Kisa in a small towel. Neji wasn't fairing to well either. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Tenten to just say that out loud and not think of it as inappropriate talk at the dinner table.

"How about you guys? Did you enjoy yourselves?" Kisa asked, trying to change the subject. Sai answered her,

"Yes, I got to finally see Naruto's penis and its-" Naruto jumped over Kisa and tackled Sai to the ground.

"YOU PERVERT!! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD OR I'LL KILL YOU DEAD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Naruto yelled as he gave Sai a bump on the head. Sai didn't stop from smiling though.

(creepppyyyy O.o)

"Naruto settle down, and Sai, let's try to avoid that kind of talk. There are ladies present." Kakashi answered and coughed into his hand. It was a very awkward moment indeed.

Naruto composed himself and sat back in his seat, as did Sai with a now the size of an orange bump on his head.

"Let us now order and have delicious meal together in our youth!" Lee shouted from the table, as he called the waitress over. She took there orders and brought them drinks. Everyone except Kakashi of course.

"Are you not hungry Kakashi-san?" Kisa asked him. He smiled under his mask.

"No, I ate earlier before everyone else. I'm full enough." He answered. Then Naruto leaned over to Kisa and whispered to her,

"Don't get your hopes up for him to remove his mask, I tried a lot of times to get it off him but he always has an excuse." Kisa sighed. She had been curious about that too…

Then an idea popped in her head. She turned back to Naruto and whispered very quietly into his ear, "What if Kakashi-san should have too much to drink? It would make it easier to pull his mask off if he's too tipsy to protest." Naruto's ears perked at this.

He never thought of trying that before!

"But how are we gonna do that?" Naruto asked. Kisa tried to think but in luck Gai asked Kakashi to drinks.

(Gai prolly doesn't drink, and I'm not so sure about Kakashi…just try go along with it.)

"We'll see you youthful ones later!" Gai said as Kakashi and him walked off to the bar in the next room. Kisa not missing her chance pulled Gai back.

"Gai-saaaaan, who can drink more sake, you or Kakashi-san?" With an innocent gleam in her eyes Gai thought for a moment.

"Hey Kakashi! I challenge you to a drinking contest! Who ever can drink the most sake wins!!" Gai yelled as he ran after his rival.

Kisa had a smug look on her face. And Naruto let the others in on what they were planning. Even Neji was interested in seeing Kakashi's face.

"Alright we watch from afar and when Kakashi starts wobbling we pull down his mask! He'll be defenceless!" Naruto cheered. The gang nodded their heads an snuck into the bar. There they seen Gai singing a weird drunken song.

"Heeeeey, Kaaakaashiii, one for you two for me three for you double for me, I'm winning and your loooooooooosing! One two buckle my shoes!" Gai chanted as he watched Kakashi take another drink of sake from the jug.

(I have no idea what he's singing…He's just random when drunk…ish? ehehehe)

"Gaaaaai, its your turn. Drink 15 shots or I win." Kakashi slurred His eye was getting heavy but he was just as competitive as Gai, and would not lose this challenge. It would make it 239-240 in Gai's advantage if he won.

"Oh my Kami, we were only out there for, 20 minutes and they're already drunk!" Kisa whispered to Naruto. They were sitting behind Kakashi and Sai and Rock Lee were on watch if someone should notice under aged teens in the bar.

There was another perfectly good reason for Lee to be on watch, it meant he was farther away from the sake (in case in an accident he should swallow some) and Sai didn't care if he had to stand watch.

"Okay let's wait a little longer-" Naruto was grabbed by the shoulder. He jumped and swung an arm towards the offending hand.

"Naruuuuto! What are you doing here? Sneaking in for a drink hmmm? Oh and with Kisaaaa. Don't be shyyy, come join the party!" Kakashi song. Yes he song. Gai was also pulling Neji and Tenten from their hiding spots.

They plopped down on the chairs and Gai went back to drinking. Kakashi was smiling as he rested his arms on Kisa and Naruto.

Kisa seen the situation and locked eyes with Naruto. She looked at Kakashi's hand on her shoulder and back to the one on Naruto. He was picking up what she was saying.

If they could hold onto his hands they have their other to pull down his mask! Naruto grinned and got ready. As did Kisa.

"Now!" Yelled Naruto. He grabbed his hand and pulled it down as did Kisa. They reached for his mask and then-

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Kakashi jumped up and held onto his team. He was spinning them around and around and around and around and around and around.

(my head hurts!)

"Kakashi-sensei!! Stop I'm gonna puke!" Naruto yelled as his face went green and Kisa'a eyes turned into a gross yellow and her face green.

"Abandon mission!" Kisa screamed and Kakashi released them and they flung onto the floor. Dizzy and disoriented they clung to each other for balance and stumbled out of the bar.

"How is it that we are the one's stumbling out the door again?" Kisa asked as her head was still spinning.

"I forgot, let's just get away from here." Naruto said as he was still suffering from the after effects of being swung around like a toy by Kakashi.

* * *

**End chapter 7!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've got 2 new stories uploaded too! I've been updated and editing all of my stories, so you'll be seeing my pen name come up often later on!**

**R&R!**


End file.
